Her Chocolate Factory
by ThePurple15
Summary: *Wilder- AU* Willy Wonka, against many beliefs, was never alone, his source of companionship- a muse, friend, and fast french speaker, Madison La Bouffe. This girl means more to him than all the chocolate in the world, but he refuses to accept it. * sorry, I'm quite awful at summaries* (Warnings- underage)


Chapter 1

Growing Up

**Age 5 and 17**

Madison holds tight to her father's large hand as he pulls her inside from the cold. Can't help by show off her smile as she looks around Willy Wonka's Chocolate Shop; she had been a good girl all week and her father promised he would take her to meet his candy-creating friend.

A rainbow of colors stripe the wall, candy of all sorts in pop-like containers with a knob on top, and the floor having a giant yellow swirl, like the yellow brick road; Madison lets go of her father's hand, sticks her arms out to the side for balance, as she walks the swirl.

Wonka looks up to see his friend Burt and the daughter he has heard about walk in the door. He smirks as he watches the blonde girl trace his floor; her blonde curls cover her face… lemon cotton candy… He sticks up his arms, grabs a yellow bag from the cotton candy choices, and walks over to his friend.

"Burt, my most favorite benefactor," Wonka sticks out his free hand to shake the older man's, "what do you think of your investment?"

"It is a little colorful, but Madison seems to like it," with her name being announced, the little girl sticks up her head, causing Wonka to be taken back by the contrast of the green eyes against the yellow tresses… lemon lime lollipop. He places the cotton candy on the counter behind him and eyes the lollipop collection in the back.

"I'm so thankful that you were able to help me with this, Burt," Wonka met this man on his trip to France; they spoke of chocolate and other sweets, convincing the man to invest in his newest candy plan.

"You're very welcome, Willy," Burt looks over to his daughter, "Madison, come meet Mr. Willy Wonka." The little girl skips over to her father and the boyish man with the curly orange blonde hair and wiggles her fingers as a hello.

"Speak Madison," her father instructs, causing her cheeks to turn a bright red.

"Bonjour, Monsieur Will-y Onka," Wonka smiles at the shy little French girl.

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle Madison," the girl's blush seems to become brighter… cherry, lime, lemon…a rainbow lollipop, "Please, just call me Willy." She nods her head and with that, Wonka walks over to his lollipops and picks out the desired rainbow one, before walking back over.

"Would you like a lollipop, Madison," he says leaning down, causing a smile on her face… white chocolate with raspberries.

**Age 7 and 19**

Wonka's friends from France were flying in today and everyone could see his excitement. The last letter Madison had sent him involved plans for two days: the first to play her new candy game, Candyland, and the second her father would and him will speak of business, while she goes shopping with her nanny. He clears everyone out of his shop an hour early to prepare… and the doorbell chimes an hour early.

Looking up from the red speckled counter he had begun to clean, he sees his young French friend holding a colorful box, much too large for her small arms. Quickly he rushes over and takes it into his hands.

"Willy," the girl squeals with a smile, "I'm a big girl; I can carry that all by myself."

"Of course, but then how am I suppose to be the proper gentleman, if I can't help in some way," he retorts back, as brings the game up to the spot he was cleaning, and with Madison following behind, she sits in one of the stools.

"You're right like always, Willy," she giggles, pointing to a box of gum behind the counter, "can you be a gentleman again, and get me that?" Willy bows and nods his head, before walking behind the counter, grabbing the fruity gum, and hands it to her. She thanks him before opening it and sticking a piece in her mouth.

"Strawberry," she announces, but that is not all, Willy gestures for her to continue.

"Pineapple."

"Continue."

"Orange," Madison states, however another flavor emerges, but she cannot quite think of the fruit, "What is the other?"

"Kiwi," Willy says proudly as he opens the game box, allowing Madison to ponder on Kiwi. Kiwi, such an odd name for a fruit; the more she chews, the more she decides she would like to try a Kiwi one day.

"So how does this game work?" And so they play Candyland. Madison, who appears to have the luck, is in the lead; however, she does not pick up the next card when it is her turn. Willy looks at her concerned.

"Maddi?" he questions, the girl does not pick up her head, keeping her eyes on the board between them.

"I wish Candyland was real," she announces, finally picking up her card, sending her forward to the next green space.

"I'll make you one," Willy says with all seriousness.

"Really?" Madison asks, looking up into his blue eye, hope filling her green ones… candy granny smith apples.

"Of course," he smiles, "lollipop trees, a chocolate river, cotton candy fields, candy cane forest… of course."

"Good," Madison states before, bursting into laugher, "I wish I could believe you, but it's impossible." He joins in the laughter, but he keeps the plans for her Candyland locked in his brain.

Suddenly the gum falls out her mouth, causing her face to turn red… red licorice. Madison picks at the gum, but it is stuck. Willy reaches for the scissors on his side of the counter, the ones he uses to open bag and cut tags, and holds them up to show her. She nods her head, giving him the permission to cut her blonde curls.

Hesitantly, he takes the infected curl in his hand, brings the scissors just above the gum, and cuts.

"Nasty," Madison wrinkles her nose at the hair-covered gum, not caring about her new short lock.

"Indeed," Willy agrees, throwing it away.

**Age 14 and 26**

Burt is dying. Willy looks at his friend with sorrow. Burt cannot die, Willy will not allow it and not because of the investment. If Burt dies, Willy will lose not one but two of his closest friends.

Willy stares at the door, waiting for it to ring, waiting for his friend to come in with his goodbye.

It rings. Burt comes in, leaning on a cane, cloth in hand, coughing.

Willy walks over to him and helps him towards a stool on the bar; however, Burt refuses to sit, only to lean more heavily on his cane.

"I'm here to talk Willy."

"I know."

"About Madison," Willy did not know that.

"What about her?" he questions, worried, hoping, she is not sick like her farther. Hoping she is okay. Praying, begging, dying for her to be okay.

"I need to you take care of her," Willy stares at the man ready to argue, but he continues, "Not as her guardian, as her friend. She has no other family besides me. She looks up to you. I just… I would like it if she were to stay with you, until she is eighteen. I am leaving her all the money. I just need a place for her to stay. Someone to watch over her. I refuse to have her to live in an orphanage." Willy does not know what to say. He thinks of Madison, all alone… his mind is made.

"Of course," Willy answers, "she can stay with me."

No candy creations were to be thought of or produced that week.


End file.
